Re:BirthItaKitty
by IraInvidiaInvictus
Summary: Itachi dies, but later on finds himself in a kitten's body, in a different time. Read and Review? May contain slash. ...No, it's not bestial. ItaNaru. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Re: Birth – Ita-Kitty

* * *

Endless depths of the blackest hue glazed over, pale lids almost closing, leaving a sliver of endless black to look upon the blue, cloudless sky. His form was still; and, if looked upon from afar, one might mistake it as a beautiful boy in deep slumber. That was not the case, however, for he had died. He was felled by exhaustion brought upon by his and his brother's battle. He had expected it; welcomed it even. It was atonement for him. It was forgiveness to him, the man who slaughtered his own family. He had no regrets, he was fulfilled. So when he felt his strength leave him, and heard the silent beckon of death, he allowed himself a smile. He reached out then, to his brother's face, giving his sibling the remains of his power. Then his hand fell, and his knees buckled. He collapsed, his head pillowed by his brother's shoulder, and he fell even more, fully prostrate on the earthen ground.

That was when everything stopped for him, he was dead.

Or so he thought.

He was supposed to be dead, so why was he having such thoughts? Why was he able to recount the last moments of his life, during his final battle with Sasuke? How was it possible that he felt the grains of earth beneath him, when he was no longer breathing? It was not possible. He saw, no, it was more of a feeling than a sight ─he felt Sasuke shadowing his fallen body, and if only a bit, heard him mutter, "Finally…" before he too fell, less gracefully than his elder.

Both of them were tired, to be put lightly, it seemed. Though Itachi doubted Sasuke's fatigue would render him his death. Minutes passed and Itachi felt a new presence; not near enough for him to identify, but present nonetheless. If he were to surmise, it would have been the other vestige of their clan, Uchiha Madara. As the presence neared, he knew he had assumed correctly. Moments later, he felt Madara peering down with one red, blazing eye at his prone form, feeling all the while soothing waves of chakra.

The red chakra enveloped Itachi, lulling him even deeper into his death, it seemed. It was not long before he felt the man above him utter a word, so softly spoken that he did not hear. And it was all it took for Itachi to completely close his eyes; his life fully snuffed out.

But it was not the end for him, for a second later, his chest heaved, as he breathed.

He was alive, and was in a place he felt unfamiliar with.

It didn't take long for thoughts to register themselves in his mind.

He felt a strange tug that could have been apprehension stirring in his belly. It was not a good feeling, and so he allowed his senses to heighten, guarding himself. It was then that he felt something digging at his lower back. He reached out with one arm, but was surprised to find out that he could not reach. He was not bound, that was for sure, so why? He opened his eyes slightly and carefully, only to have them jerk slightly in surprise. He was at the bottom of a cylindrical prison, gazing up at wiring above him, and beyond it, the periwinkle sky. Slowly, he brought his hand in his field of vision, and he knew that his eyes had all but left its socket, as it widened in horror. He was not looking at his hand; in fact, he wasn't even looking at one. He brought the unfamiliar appendage closer to his face, and was brought to the bizarre truth that the limb he was inspecting was his. He started to feel unusually afraid. He sought assurance in himself that he might have been put under a jutsu of sorts by Madara, turning just one part of his anatomy into something inhuman. Slowly, he lowered his gaze, allowing it to travel upon the black cloth of his mesh shirt. His mesh shirt… it was what he would have expected to see, but it wasn't what he saw. Instead, he saw midnight fur, with specks of cream. He saw his legs, and his gaze went back to his hand, which now was actually a paw. He opened his mouth, and his tongue twitched, and grazed one of his teeth. The taste of copper filled his mouth, as his tongue bled. He had fangs.

He was unnerved, and what was just a slight tinge of fear before, became into something far greater, morphing into panic. No, he will not allow himself to lose head. He calmed himself. He opened his mouth to try speech, but what had come out was a tiny meow. This time, he no longer had the need to know that the thing pressing against his back was his tail, and what a short, stumpy tail it was.

Of all things to happen to him after death, Uchiha Itachi never expected to be reborn, for that was what it seemed to have happened to him, into a kitten.

He was allowed another chance at life, but as a defenseless kitten, placed inside a trash can, no doubt.

He felt strangely calm then. All traces of fear and bewilderment leaving him. He knew he had no choice but to resign himself to this sudden twist in his fate. And in his surrender, he allowed himself to mewl softly, completely forgoing his pride. In his state, he was again exhausted. Feeling so much uncertainty tired him, and with a last kitty mewl, he slept. He swore to himself, that when he wakes up, he would try his hand at getting out of this dump that surrounded him, and maybe search for food, amongst other things.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything. I'm dirt poor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I tried to write again. It's a bit different compared to the first chapter, but I hope you'd like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, viewed and alerted this fic.

A deep chill in his bones woke him up

It was raining. Big fat droplets were pelting his fur, and in an attempt to escape the rain, he tried burying himself deep under the trash. The smell of rotting fruit assaulted his nose, and he realized that the garbage ick made it difficult for his tiny body to move. The rain only made it worse. It was disgusting. Stuff he didn't even want to name was stuck to his fur, and the fact that it had the viscosity of glue didn't help either. It was notably brown, smelled like some brown stuff, and no, he didn't want to think about it any longer. He'd just lose whatever it was that remained in his tiny stomach.

It was a long time before he felt the rain stop. He poked his tiny head out of the trash. For the firsttime, he was able to really appreciate the blueness of the sky. Blue skies meant no rain. No rain meant dry fur. Dry fur meant a happy kitty. NO! He did not just think those appalling thoughts!

It was the hunger. Yes, it was only the hunger that made him act so uncharacteristically. He assured himself with a meow. Now, if only he could jump over the side of the can, then he'd be free to do whatever.

He braced himself, feeling his small legs for the first time. He felt doubtful that he could make the jump. This would have been nothing for him, had he been charged with chakra and his human strength, but those things aren't available to him now. In this world, he doubted that chakra existed. Maybe it did, but it could be untapped or suppressed. He was obviously no longer human. He meowed again. Should he fail in his jump, it wouldn't really matter much. Nobody would see his failure, and he'd no honor left. He was a kitten now. What need would he have for honor and dignity?

He tightened his muscles, and jumped. He didn't make it. Instead, he smacked onto the side of the can, and his wet nose throbbed too. He felt indignant, but he would not give up. He needed to escape his stinky prison.

He kept on trying; the top of the side only a few millimeters away from his paw ─and he did it! He was able to claw at the ridge of the can, and he pushed himself up and felt himself go down onto the cold stone floor, on all fours. He relaxed. His stomach grumbled, and he was reminded that he'd had nothing to eat for who knows how long already.

He started trotting off into some direction. It was when he reached a blackened road that he jumped and hissed. A huge…thing almost crushed him! The thing was blue, had rubber tires, smelled of rubber and oil and was damned loud! A loud honking from his side snapped him out, and… It was another of those monsters! He leapt out of the way and made a mad dash back into the alley.

Crossing the black road is not safe. It is full of big metal monsters. He decided to not go off into that direction. If he could not go on land, then he might be able to go upwards, maybe on the buildings? He looked up again, and saw a pipe running up from the base of a building and to the rooftop. It looked safer.

He skittered off and was able to cling to the pipe. He started climbing, and was half way towards the rooftop when he saw that the pipe broke off. He started looking for other ways to escape, and after a few seconds, spotted a window. It was open; the curtains from inside the room fluttered outwards. His mind made up, he stopped clinging to the pipe, and was able to land on a ledge. It thankfully led to the window, and when he reached said window, he jumped in.


End file.
